Nanami's first kiss
by Sheena the Womanizer
Summary: Nanami was warned to stay away but what harm can come from just talking? A Nanami/Sheena fic plez R&R. New Chapters coming soon.


                Nanami sighed quietly as she sunk down into her chair.  Things had really gotten bad lately with Mitilda surrendering to Highland.  It was always times like this that Nanami had that nagging doubt in the back of her mind.  An overwhelming fear that something was going to happen to Riou.  Why did it always have to be Riou?  He was just a boy after all.  A child who was forced to hold the responsibility's of the world on his shoulders.  

                Nanami suddenly slammed her fist down on the table in frustration.  As she did the theater went suddenly quiet and Nanami looked up to see everyone looking at her.  Annallee and the others had even stopped playing.  Nanami quickly turned a bright crimson and smiled sheepishly at the rooms occupants.

                "Heh.  Sorry just thinking."  She managed as she rose to her feet and made for the door in a hurry.

From across the room a pair of brown eyes watched her fly from the room a small smile forming on their owner lips.

                Nanami quickly walked down the hallway hoping no one from the theater had fallowed her.  The crimson had still not faded from her cheeks and she got a few odd looks from those she passed in the hall.   As she made it to the elevator she groaned loudly seeing it was on the 5th floor and she would have to wait for it to come down. 

                Adlai gave Nanami a week smile as he stood in his normal spot overseeing the operation of his elevator.  Nanami smiled back teetering back and forth on her heals silently begging the elevator to come down and save her from further embarrassment.

                However just as the elevator was coming into view a hand closed gently over Nanami's shoulder.  She spun around to find Sheena smiling happily at her.

                "Sheena!  What do you want?" she asked turning a fresh new crimson.  Why Sheena why now? Screamed her mind as the cocky young man stood before her.  Of all the people at this moment.

                "Well I was just passing by and thought I might say hello but if I am interfering…"  said Sheena a slight hurt look on his face.  Nanami knew better.  She knew he had been in the theater and she knew that hurt look was all for show.  Yet still she could not help but feel a little guilty for snapping at him.

                "No I'm sorry Sheena.  It's just that I have a lot on my mind lately…" Nanami suddenly trailed off as Sheena's face changed to concern and worry.

                 "I'm sorry to hear that.  In war there are always things to worry about."  He said in a soothing voice placing his hand back on her shoulder.  "Why not come to Leona's with me for a while.  She makes some of the best tea to just sit and loose yourself in conversation."  

                Nanami looked up at Sheena with wide eyes her mind screaming at her to run.  These were the warning signs Rina had mentioned when she had sat all the young girls in the army down and warned them about Sheena.   Yet somehow Sheena's calming smile and sweet sentiment almost made Rina's warnings seem uncalled for.

                "Um… I'd like to but I have to…" she stumbled on the words trying desperately to think of somewhere she needed to be.  The look of amusement creeping across Sheena's face only helped to make her mind go blank.  When Sheena saw that she was not going to finish her sentence he lightly pulled her closer to himself.

                "Come on Nanami I don't bite…  That is unless you want me to."  He added with a wink.  Nanami frowned at his comment taking a step back.  "Oh now I was only joking.  I hate to see you unhappy."  He said again drawing his hand away from her shoulder and holding it up.

                "Sheena!" boomed a load voice as a big hand slapped Sheena loudly on his shoulder.  Nanami backed away even more as she saw Viktor looming over Sheena who was rubbing his shoulder.

                "What are you up to today Sheena?" asked Viktor placing his large hand on his shoulder and drawing him into a sort of headlock hug.  "Bothering our little Nanami are we?" he added squeezing Sheena causing Sheena to wince in pain.

                As Nanami saw Sheena wince she jumped forward placing a hand on Viktor's arm.  "No Viktor he was not bothering me."  She said in a quit almost shy voice.

                Both Viktor and Sheena looked at Nanami with a sort of dumbfounded expression.

                "You sure?"  Asked Viktor looking down at Sheena suspiciously.  

                "Yes we were just talking it's really no big deal."  As she spoke the words Nanami was surprised to feel suddenly nervous and she could feel her cheeks go crimson again.

                "Well if you say so…" managed Viktor letting go of Sheena who stumbled a few feet away from Viktor rubbing his neck.  "Well it's getting late you should head to bed soon Nanami..." Commented Viktor as he turned and walked down the stairs to the main hall.

                "Are you ok?"  asked Nanami walking over to Sheena.  


End file.
